


Broken Doll

by Mistress_Ashley



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fanart, Photo Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Ashley/pseuds/Mistress_Ashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own the characters nor do I own the pictures that were used in this manipulation. If this manip inspires you to write your own story please leave me a review with a link so that I might be able to read it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Broken Doll

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters nor do I own the pictures that were used in this manipulation. If this manip inspires you to write your own story please leave me a review with a link so that I might be able to read it.

This one started out with the unoriginal title Catatonic and then was nicknamed in my head as Doll. Once I found the cracked brushes the name changed once again and became the official title - Broken Doll.

**Bunny**

****_When Buffy jumps either Dawn (It'd be nice if you could make her older or have her as being catatonic for longer so she is older) - goes catatonic on her own or Willow tries a spell which backfires onto Dawn ... etc. Why the Scoobs don't help is up to you but taking care of her falls to Spike ... She'll follow basic commands but she can't do anything for herself, he has to do everything for her. He tries to bring her out of herself as best he can. I see her as something of a doll ... Spike dressing her up in pretty dresses, doing her hair and makeup._

_**WHAT I'D LIKE TO SEE** _

_****Spike/Dawn_

_Traveling - maybe crossovers? to find help for Dawn? (I could see Charmed or Anita Blake ... really any crossover you can come up with, multiple even, would work brilliantly with this)_

_  
_

**Inspiration**

****_This was inspired by[Scorpio](http://sentinel-cat.tripod.com/Scorpio/)'s [A Son of Cain, A Daughter of Lilith](http://sentinel-cat.tripod.com/Scorpio/a_son_of_cain_a_daughter_of_.htm)._

_**Warning: This is a Spike/Xander, Xander gender-bender with Scooby bashing. And of course Xander catatonic for half of it ... it's understandable - he's lost his bits, wouldn't you go a bit crazy if you suddenly changed gender?** I find this one of the more accurate slash (is it still considered slash?) gender-bender fics. Everything isn't immediately alright and they don't jump each other right at the beginning. Xander is still Xander but lives his/her life always on the precipice of losing sanity. He/She's also got all the added hormones of being female - meaning the attractions. It's worth a read if you don't mind the 'could be slash' aspect of it._

**Author's Note:**

> Foggy Trees from [Midnightstouch](http://midnightstouch.deviantart.com)  
> Spooky Trees and Birds (crows/ravens?) from [anodyne-stock](http://anodyne-stock.deviantart.com)  
> Moon and stars from [aneley](http://aneley.deviantart.com)  
> Eyelashes and Eyeshadow from [Obsidian Dawn](http://www.obsidiandawn.com)  
> Sparkles from [Rach_Resources](http://rach_resources.deviantart.com)  
> Wings from [AquaLilia](http://aqualilia.deviantart.com)  
> Crackc Effects from [funerals0ng](http://funerals0ng.deviantart.com)


End file.
